Content delivery systems are typically used to improve the end-to-end performance of web content delivery between a server and a client. These systems may cache static web pages or other objects, and may serve these cached objects to requesting clients directly, thereby improving performance while reducing load and congestion on a content originator such as a server. However, a significant portion of typical web content may be dynamic in nature. Thus, web pages that are returned to different clients at different times may differ significantly. For example, web pages catering to personalized web applications are commonly dynamic. As such, typical content delivery systems may not handle dynamic content efficiently. When a web client (“browser”) requests a webpage, the webpage is served by a web server. The number of web objects referenced in the web page may affect web page loading and user experience, and certain web content may not be suitable for rendering on certain types of clients. As such, sending a web object in one single form in response to all requests for the web object can significantly impair the web experience of certain users.